DESEOS CARNALES
by Lunadragneel24
Summary: Lucy desea a Natsu, pero no encuentra la manera de estar íntimamente con el y qué mejores consejeras que las chicas del gremio. Ellas la aconsejarán para que Natsu le demuestre lo ardiente que es y ambos satisfagan sus DESEOS CARNALES. ONE-SHOT ¡ALERTA SPOILER! (No recomendable para personas que no hayan leido hasta el 506 del manga) Modificado: 29/03/18


¡Hola! Este es mi primer lemmon así espero que les guste, si tienen algún comentario o crítica constructiva que me quiera expresar, estaré encantada de verlo

 **FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SI**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **DESEOS CARNALES**

-¿Lucy qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el ojijade intrigado

Lucy se encontraba encima de él con una mirada traviesa cargada de deseo, sus manos estaban encima de su trabajado pecho desnudo, ya que ella se había encargado de dejarlo así y se relamió los labios como si se estuviera preparando para comer un delicioso dulce, pero esta vez ese dulce sería un Dragon Slayer

 **.**

 **Flash back**

 **.**

\- Lucy ¡De verdad aún no has tenido sexo con Natsu!-exclamó Cana incrédula bebiendo un tarro de cerveza

La rubia sólo hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza un poco apenada. Ella y Natsu habían empezado una relación después de los acontecimientos de la batalla de Álvarez ya llevaban más de un año juntos. Zeref (su cuñado) no murió, pero si se retiró de la batalla, por lo tanto Natsu seguía vivo, cosa que agradecía Lucy de todo corazón, no sabría que habría hecho si lo hubiera perdido, probablemente se habría vuelto loca. Muchos de los integrantes del gremio se habían emparejado unos incluso se habían casado, un ejemplo de ello eran Gajeel y Levy, apenas terminó la batalla se casaron, los dos ya sabían sus sentimientos y no dudaron en comenzar una vida en pareja, asimismo hicieron Elfman y Evergreen, incluso ya tenían una pequeña niña

-Gray-sama y Juvia lo han hecho muchas veces-contó la maga de agua con corazones en sus ojos- y se siente genial cuando el **** de Gray sama entra en...

Juvia y Gray empezaron su relación casi al mismo tiempo que la de Lucy y Natsu. Como a Lucy le pareció mucha coincidencia supuso que esos dos habían hecho una competencia, y el ganador había sido su ardiente novio ya que unos días después Gray se convirtió en el sirviente de Natsu por una semana

-¡Suficiente Juvia!-intervino Lisanna antes de que la peliazul siguiera contando sus encuentros eróticos

A pesar de que hubiera pasado un año desde la batalla Lisanna seguía igual que siempre sólo que con el cabello con el mismo largo que el de su hermana.

-¿Y tú Lisanna ya has jugado a las manitas calientes con Sting?-preguntó divertida la albina

-¡Onee-chan!-reprochó sonrojada la chica

-Eso es un sí-respondió divertida

Mirajane se había casado con Laxus, nadie supo cómo se desarrolló esa pareja. Todo el gremio se quedó de cabeza cuando lo anunciaron, incluso ahora se encontraban esperando a su primer hijo, al que Makarov seguramente le hubiera gustado conocer. Todo el gremio estuvo muy triste un tiempo por la muerte del maestro, pero ahora todos sabían que él siempre seguiría existiendo en sus corazones y que a él no le hubiera gustado que estuvieran eternamente tristes, al contrario, los hubiera reprendido por ello

-A ti no hace falta hacerte esa pregunta Mira-dijo Cana sonrojada por el consumo de alcohol

-Es verdad-respondió sonriente llevándose las manos a su abultado vientre de 5 meses-¿Erza que hay de ti, ya has tenido sexo con Jellal?

-¿S se sexo?-tartamudeó poniéndose más roja que su propio cabello y después de unos segundos empezó a salir un chorrito de sangre por su nariz. Quién sabe qué clase de cosas estaría recordando

Las chicas que se encontraban reunidas en una mesa del gremio se rieron de la reacción de la pelirroja, que decía la respuesta claramente. Los demás miembros presentes solo se alejaron de esa mesa a una distancia prudencial, nunca salía nada bueno de esas reuniones de chicas, lo sabían por experiencia. Pobre el que se atreviera a interrumpirlas o a quejarse

-Bueno Lucy parece que la única que no ha disfrutado de los placeres de la vida eres tú-concluyó la maga de cartas degustando el líquido adictivo de su tarro

La chica puso la cabeza gacha, llevaba tiempo deseando estar de esa manera íntima con Natsu, exactamente dos meses. Había hecho de todo para lograrlo, minifaldas, camisas con mucho escote, indirectas, citas a medianoche; lo había intentado todo, pero nada había funcionado Natsu parecía inmune a sus encantos. Muchas veces se cuestionaba de no ser muy atractiva, pero al ver las miradas morbosas que le dirigían los hombres en sus intentos por seducir a Natsu determinó que el problema no era ella, sino al hombre que tenía al lado, no entendía que era lo que lo detenía

-Sólo tienes una opción, si quieres lograr sexo ardiente con Natsu-inició Cana con un tono firme y serio captando rápidamente la atención de la maga estelar-Pero tienes que estar verdaderamente desesperada, esta puede ser tu última oportunidad-hizo una pausa agregándole seriedad al asunto-Si no funciona, nada volverá a ser igual ¿Estás dispuesta a asumir el riesgo?

La Heartfilia la miró fijamente para dar su respuesta. Las chicas miraban a la rubia expectante. El ambiente tenso rodeaba la mesa

-Si-dijo sin un atisbo de duda en su voz- estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea

Cana esbozó una sonrisa y la miró con orgullo, como si estuviera contemplando a una hija exitosa

-Muy bien entonces- prosiguió tomando un trago de cerveza-Lánzatele encima como una tigresa hambrienta

Todas las chicas apoyaron la propuesta de Cana, a problemas grandes medidas desesperadas. Luego de esa conversación todas decidieron irse a sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes desearle suerte a Lucy, si Natsu la llegara a rechazar sería hombre muerto, de eso se encargarían todas

La maga estelar de camino a su casa maquinó un plan perfecto. Deseaba a Natsu ya no le bastaba con sus besos y sus caricias leves, necesitaba más, destrozaría el motivo que lo hacía contenerse como se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia, no iba a desperdiciar más tiempo lo pondría en práctica esa misma noche. Decida llegó a su casa y empezó con su plan.

 **.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **.**

-Estoy cansada de que no me prestes atención Natsu-habló la rubia aún con las manos en el duro abdomen de su novio, trazando pequeños círculos con su dedo índice

-¿De qué estás hablando Lucy?- preguntó sorprendido el Dragon Slayer de fuego sin moverse un ápice intentando mantener la calma, nunca esperó estar en esa situación

Lucy ignoró sus palabras y le quitó su bufanda, dejando al descubierto su cuello acompañado de su cicatriz. La miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y ternura y empezó a repartir sutiles besos en ella para así continuar por el resto de su cuello hasta llegar a sus firmes pectorales dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasaban sus cálidos labios

Natsu no pudo evitar soltar un leve gruñido ante el contacto, sabía que debía detenerla antes de que le fuera imposible mantener el control, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, más bien se estaba excitando

-Lucy para...-pidió con la voz ronca por la excitación, el tono autoritario que había imaginado en su mente salió más como un pobre ruego. Maldijo las reacciones de su cuerpo

Los pequeños besos húmedos seguían posándose por todo su pecho, haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara y su amigo empezara a reaccionar, si seguía así se iba a volver loco. Se le estaba haciendo imposible resistírsele, estaba a punto de perder el control, si seguía así no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos. Los besos pararon por un momento y Lucy lo miró fijamente

-Si no paro ¿Qué es lo que pasará?- lo desafió y continuó lo que había detenido

El chico no pudo formular nada en su mente que pudiera responder esa pregunta, en el fondo no quería detenerla ¡y una mierda! lo deseaba más que nada, estaba encendido, pero debía contenerse, no podía, no quería dañarla, no quería asustarla, no quería alejarla de él

Un gruñido se escapó de su boca sin permiso al sentirla besar la parte baja de su abdomen, era una tortura, una dulce y frustrante tortura. Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir a Natsu tensarse debajo de ella, paró los besos y se dedicó a recorrer sus cuadros con sus manos, nunca había tocado nada parecido, se sentían duros. La piel de Natsu estaba caliente

Natsu estaba que no podía más, su autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite. Le echó una mirada a su rubia, grave error, tenía un conjunto de encaje color negro que hacía contraste con su pálida piel, se había preparado para él y eso lo excitaba más, sintió como su miembro se endurecía. Lucy parecía una niña pequeña viendo un juguete nuevo, estaba sonrojada y tenía sus labios entre abiertos. Natsu supo que hasta ahí había llegado "A la mierda el autocontrol" pensó dándole la vuelta a la situación tomando a Lucy por la cintura para ponerla debajo de él, la chica soltó un gemido de la impresión

-Mierda Luce…No pienso parar, tú te lo has buscado – advirtió con una mirada oscurecida por el deseo

-No quiero que pares Natsu. Adelante poséeme-dijo dándole cata abierta, eso era todo lo que quería

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Natsu para eliminar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Estampó sus labios bruscamente sobre los de su víctima, iniciando un beso salvaje, mordió su labio inferior sacándole un gemido a la chica, cosa que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca. Lucy apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, sus lenguas danzaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire, él nunca la había besado de esa manera, pero no se quejaba, le gustaba esa faceta nueva de Natsu

Dejó sus labios para besar su blanco cuello, mordiéndolo levemente. La chica soltó un gemido de dolor y placer mezclados, eso le dejaría marca. Natsu no se detuvo y con sus ásperas manos recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia, podía sentir cada curva desde su estrecha cintura hasta su bien formado trasero, su cremosa piel pálida era suave, exquisita. Lucy siempre había sido muy voluptuosa, cuanto odiaba que los hombres la miraran como si no tuviera ropa, le daban ganas de matarlos y aclararles que era suya, pero se contenía, por el bien común, no quería cometer asesinato.

Lucy últimamente estaba muy extraña le hacía frases de doble sentido y se ponía ropa que provocaba arrancársela ahí mismo. Se contuvo de no tocarla, no quería perder el control, no sabía qué pasaría si lo hacía, pero Lucy no colaboró para nada, sentir sus labios en su cuerpo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Apretó su trasero haciendo que soltara un gemido cosa que le sacó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Subió sus manos hasta sus grandes pechos para darles la atención que merecían, sostuvo a cada uno de ellos y los masajeó con movimientos bruscos haciendo gemir ruidosamente a la rubia que empezó a retorcerse debajo de él

-¡Ah! Natsu…-gimió su nombre excitándolo más si es que eso era posible

Sus pantalones cada vez lo apretaban más, sin perder tiempo arrancó el sostén de encaje negro dejando expuestos los pechos de su presa siendo coronados por sus botones rosados que estaban duros y sensibles. Sin pensárselo empezó a lamer todo el contorno de sus senos, Lucy se sentía en el cielo, hace tiempo su mente había dejado de funcionar, los gemidos no dejaban de salir de su boca. Soltó un grito cuando Natsu succionó uno de sus pezones

Como le encantaba a Natsu escuchar esos gemidos, ansioso en busca de más placer el pelirrosa abandonó esa parte de la anatomía femenina para así recorrer las tornadas piernas de su compañera, ahora novia, hasta llegar a su intimidad. La acarició por encima de sus bragas que ya estaban mojadas. Él tenía el control de la situación. Lucy gemía a más no poder, era demasiado placer, pero no iba a dejar que el tomara todo el control, no señor. Recorrió su ancha espalda con las manos, mientras que él había dejado su intimidad para acariciar sus muslos, sentía miles de corrientes eléctricas cada vez que la tocaba y un calor intenso en su intimidad, acompañado de un hormigueo en el vientre. Sus manos acariciaron todo lo que pudieron tocar hasta que llegaron a los pantalones que bajó de un tirón junto con los bóxer dejando expuesta su masculinidad que la hizo impresionarse de lo larga y gruesa que era. Un poco insegura pero curiosa se inclinó hacia su miembro y lo sujetó con suavidad haciendo que el soltara un gemido. Natsu detuvo sus movimientos al sentí como la mano de Lucy lo masturbaba desde la base hasta la punta

-¡Oh! Luce…

Lucy complacida al oír a su amado decir su nombre, siguió con su labor, pero esta vez se metió el miembro a la boca envolviendo lo más que pudo. El chico soltó un gruñido apretando los dientes

-Lucy no puedo más...-dijo forzadamente

-Déjalo salir-contestó mirándolo fijamente con deseo, quería probar todo lo que él pudiera ofrecerle

Natsu sin poder contenerlo más derramó sus jugos en la boca de Lucy, la cual atragantándose un poco se lo tomó todo dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca. Ahora más relajado, pero con ganas de más agarró a Lucy por los hombros y la alejó de su miembro era hora de retomar el control y esta vez no pensaba cedérselo a nadie. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos oscurecidos de placer el pelirrosa volvió a su intimidad sintiendo la molesta tela, él quería sentirla en su totalidad, así que en un movimiento las arrancó

-¡Natsu!-Le reprochó la rubia

Ignorando su reproche la besó en los labios e introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Lucy soltó un sonoro gemido, introdujo dos dedos más haciéndola gemir, sus dedos llevaban un vaivén adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. La rubia soltaba cada vez más su esencia mojando completamente los dedos de Natsu, hasta que esté llegó a su clítoris y empezó a estimularla. Con esto la chica llegó al éxtasis y todos sus sentidos se desvanecieron llevándola al cielo, cerró los ojos al sentir tanto placer y arqueó la espalda, había experimentado su primer orgasmo. Natsu sacó los dedos completamente llenos de la esencia femenina y se los llevó a la boca deleitándose con su sabor

-Sabes deliciosa luce-dijo relamiéndose los dedos. A Lucy le pareció que esa era la escena más sexy que había visto en su vida

Besó a maga estelar para que probara su propio sabor. Con una sonrisa maliciosa le puso las piernas en sus hombros para darle una lamida a su intimidad que estaba bañada de sus líquidos. Lucy no se lo esperaba

-No ahí no Natsu... ¡Ah!

El hijo de Igneel absorbió el líquido hasta que sus sentidos aún funcionales lo detuvieron, no quería que Lucy tuviera otro orgasmo antes que él. Alzó la mirada avisándole a la chica que ya era el momento, la rubia en respuesta abrió más sus piernas y lo miró no con deseo sino con ternura y amor

-Te amo Natsu

-Yo también te amo Luce

Y con esas declaraciones de amor Natsu se acomodó entre sus piernas y acercó su miembro a la entrada de la chica. El roce de sexos los hizo soltar un gemido, Natsu introdujo su miembro poco a poco, sintiendo como sus estrechas paredes lo apretaban con fuerza. Continuó hasta que se topó con el himen, la prueba de que Lucy no había estado con ningún otro que no fuera el, eso lo llenó de orgullo y con una estocada rompió la barrera que los separaba. Lucy se aferró a Natsu clavándole las uñas y soltando una lágrima de dolor

-Lo siento-Natsu la besó varias veces para distraerla hasta que ella movió sus caderas incitándolo a continuar

-Ya estoy bien Natsu

Al escucharla el chico movió sus caderas cada vez más rápido produciéndoles un inmenso placer. Natsu entraba y salía, cada vez con más fuerza proporcionándole placer a ambos, los gemidos salían de sus bocas sin dar tregua, Lucy sentía cada estocada más profunda, el nudo en su estómago se sentía cada vez más tenso, hasta que una profunda estocada lo desató llevándola a las nubes. Natsu al sentir el temblor de su compañera y las paredes apretarlo con más fuerza, soltó un gruñido derramando su esencia en ella

Una vez volvió al mundo terrenal se salió con cuidado de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Lucy se acurrucó en su pecho sintiendo aún su piel cálida, Natsu besó la coronilla de su cabeza rubia para luego arroparlos a ambos. Había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas

-Llevo tiempo deseando esto-habló Lucy agotada

-Yo igual-respondió tranquilo

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hicimos antes ne Natsu?-preguntó al chico mirándolo a los ojos

-No lo sé, lo importante es que lo hicimos y sabes muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Natsu!-reprochó sonrojándose

-Es la verdad-dijo pasándole una mano por la cabeza- Y me encantaría probarte otra vez

Esa noche no se escucharon más que gemidos. Lucy ya tenía mucho que contarles a sus amigas

 **FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, espero que les haya gustado, discúlpenme si tuve algún error ortográfico. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hice este fic y pensé en modificarlo, mejoré muchas cosas y agregué otras en especial en el lemmon. Cuando publiqué esta historia no pensé que le fuera a gustar a tantas personas, eso me hizo muy feliz, así que muchas gracias. Espero seguir escribiendo mucho más para ustedes


End file.
